<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[喵阿尔]CALLING by SamanthaLee1025</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879509">[喵阿尔]CALLING</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025'>SamanthaLee1025</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿尔菲诺和埃斯蒂尼安在出租屋的浴室里做爱，阿莉塞打过来电话询问阿尔菲诺为什么还不回家。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood, 喵阿尔 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[喵阿尔]CALLING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>现代PA，有轻微的R18描写，其实还有很隐晦的光之战士/阿莉塞暗示<br/>很OOC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你有没有、嗯……听见什么声音？”</p><p>阿尔菲诺问。</p><p>好好一句话被他说得断断续续，他半闭着眼睛，双手紧紧勾着埃斯蒂尼安的后颈。头顶的花洒持续向下喷洒着温热的水流，浴室里水汽蒸腾，他几乎很难看清埃斯蒂尼安的脸：“你就不能慢一点……！”</p><p>他的后背紧紧地贴着浴室的瓷砖，有点凉，更有些滑，但是埃斯蒂尼安落在他身上的亲吻实在是太烫了。他听见埃斯蒂尼安重重地喘了一口气，有些不情愿地道：</p><p>“……你的要求太多了，真的很难让人分清楚。”他的两只手还掐在阿尔菲诺的两边腰侧，性器马上就要挺进他的身体里去进行下一次抽插，嘴上敷衍地说，“哪里有什么声音……”</p><p>他话音刚落，浴室外面立刻传来了手机嗡嗡振动的声音。埃斯蒂尼安和阿尔菲诺对视了一眼，看见阿尔菲诺的脸色变了：</p><p>“我的天，现在几点了？”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安默不作声地扯过旁边的浴巾，他前脚才胡乱把阿尔菲诺裹住了，阿尔菲诺后脚就冲出了浴室。他甚至没来得及穿上拖鞋，跑到床边的时候脚上趔趄了一下，连人带着浴巾几乎是一起摔在了床上，埃斯蒂尼安在后面看得倒吸了一口冷气，还没来得及说什么，阿尔菲诺就接通了一直在床头闪烁的手机：</p><p>“……喂？”</p><p>“‘喂’你个大头鬼啊！”电话里传出对面非常崩溃的抱怨声，“阿尔菲诺！我给你打了十个电话了，你要是再不接电话，我真的打算报警了！”</p><p>来自亲妹妹的声波攻势实在惊人，阿尔菲诺不得不把手机拿得离自己远了一点：“阿莉塞，你听我说……”</p><p>“我！不！想！听！”阿莉塞显然并没有消气，“是谁告诉我今晚肯定准时回家的？我真的想不出别的借口来搪塞爸妈了，拜托，给你打掩护这么多次，你至少告诉我你去了哪吧？这都已经半夜一点了，我还以为你出什么意外了！”</p><p>阿尔菲诺一边“嗯嗯啊啊”地答应着，一边去看通话记录，发现果然上面有着十个来自阿莉塞的未接来电。他转头剜了埃斯蒂尼安一眼，又好声好气和妹妹讲话：“抱歉抱歉，是我忘记看时间……”</p><p>莱韦耶勒尔家是有宵禁的。这个宵禁更像是个不成文的规矩，没有长辈在明面上这样要求过他们，但从小的时候阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞就会自觉遵守“十一点之前回家”的这个规定，毕竟太晚不回家难免会让长辈担心。但是，阿尔菲诺想，他和阿莉塞已经十六岁了，在读大学了，这个莫名其妙的宵禁时间居然还是存在着，并且没有人想认真地和父母谈一谈这个问题。</p><p>阿尔菲诺说不上来自己到底是怎么想的。他的祖父是位很开明的教授，但比起祖父，父亲对他们兄妹两个好像是有点过度的保护欲，贸然地提出反对宵禁的意见，不知道会不会被父亲认为是来自正在长大的、学会挑战权威的孩子的反抗呢？</p><p>总之，不知道是怎么搞的，事情最终变成了当他和阿莉塞需要晚些回家的时候，他们会互相给彼此编造许多乱七八糟的借口：小组合作需要讨论啦、同学聚会啦、要在图书馆通宵啦……这样的借口用了太多次，以至于有一次父亲很担心地来问他们，说会不会学校给他们的压力太大了。</p><p>“我说，”电话那边传来阿莉塞声音，她的口气听起来很不确定，“你不会是谈恋爱了吧？”</p><p>“！”明明知道阿莉塞看不见，阿尔菲诺还是做贼心虚地向着埃斯蒂尼安的方向看了一眼。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安紧挨着阿尔菲诺坐在了床上。阿尔菲诺趴在床上，身上的浴巾散开大半，埃斯蒂尼安没心情听他打电话，就自顾自地扯过浴巾的两角，绕在阿尔菲诺的后腰上打了个结。他的动作不大，但多少有些痒，阿尔菲诺还没来得及应付妹妹，就得先过来阻止埃斯蒂尼安的小动作：“有点痒，你稍微停一下……”</p><p>阿莉塞：“你在和谁说话！？”</p><p>阿尔菲诺万万想不到妹妹的听力竟然如此敏锐，他无奈地叹口气，没拿电话的那只手绕到背后去，抓住埃斯蒂尼安的手用力握住了，才说：“呃、是……”他倒抽了一口冷气：“——埃斯蒂尼安！”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安的小指轻轻地在他的掌心里勾了一下。就这么一个简单的动作就轻而易举地把阿尔菲诺勾得浑身都跟着一个激灵，他扭头瞪向埃斯蒂尼安的时候，后者的表情还有点无辜：</p><p>“我可没有做你不允许的事情。”</p><p>他们俩曾经约法三章，在对方接电话的时候，不能趁机偷亲身上的任何一个部位，更别提是那些更过分的事情了。这样的约定能够产生，当然是因为他们都有过非常不愉快的接电话的经历，埃斯蒂尼安不愿意回忆在光给他打电话询问健身餐的制作方法时阿尔菲诺贴在他身上乱摸乱亲的经历，阿尔菲诺也不愿意去想之前可露儿和他讨论论文时他强忍住呻吟声的样子有多么狼狈。总而言之，接打电话的时候逗弄恋人并不是个好主意，他们本来都知道这个。</p><p>阿尔菲诺咬牙切齿道：“你这是在钻规定的空子！”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安说：“她是你妹妹，我以为她可以知道我们的关系？”</p><p>阿尔菲诺沉默了一瞬。他反手将浴巾在身上盖得更严实了些，低声说：“我还……我还没有考虑好。”</p><p>电话里面响起阿莉塞的声音：“埃斯蒂尼安……？我听过这个名字，这不是光的学长吗？阿尔菲诺，我听光说他从体校毕业之后就一直没找到工作，你是怎么认识他的？”</p><p>阿尔菲诺想，就不该相信埃斯蒂尼安的任何保证，要不是他刚才胡闹这一下，阿莉塞怎么也不至于听见他的名字，而且……</p><p>光为什么把埃斯蒂尼安是他学长的事情也告诉阿莉塞了啊！这两个人到底都聊了些什么？</p><p>更可气的是，埃斯蒂尼安还在坚持不懈地用浴巾在他的身上打结！</p><p>阿尔菲诺强忍着想把埃斯蒂尼安一巴掌拍回浴室的冲动，磕磕绊绊地和阿莉塞解释：“就是……就是很偶然地碰见了，他人很好，那天天气很差，他骑车把我送回的学校……”</p><p>至于那个大雪天里，他坐在埃斯蒂尼安的摩托车后座，风雪把他的上下眼睫毛都冻在了一起的事情、埃斯蒂尼安经常在校门口等他的事情、他们去小吃街逛过之后会回到埃斯蒂尼安并不算宽敞的出租屋里做爱的事情……阿尔菲诺并不打算和妹妹提起。阿莉塞也果然对这样隐藏了许多信息的话并不完全相信：</p><p>“就只是这样吗？”</p><p>阿尔菲诺说：“就只是这样。难道你还在猜测别的什么吗？”</p><p>他很快安抚了还有些焦虑的妹妹，现在也的确很晚了，电话里很快传出阿莉塞的哈欠声，她叮嘱阿尔菲诺第二天一定记得回家，很快挂断了电话。阿尔菲诺将手机在床头放好，埃斯蒂尼安就又凑了过来：</p><p>“那么，我们的关系，你打算什么时候公开呢？”</p><p>阿尔菲诺转回身去，认真地看着他。埃斯蒂尼安的语气并不是在埋怨，他的表情有点期待、也有点紧张，这让阿尔菲诺一时间竟然不知道该说些什么。他想，总让埃斯蒂尼安来包容他的一切任性，这似乎也太不公平了；他一边与埃斯蒂尼安对视，一边心里软得化成了一滩初春消融的雪水：</p><p>“下个月就是恋人节了，你想不想来我们家吃顿晚饭？”</p><p>他双手捧着埃斯蒂尼安的下颌，在他新冒出的胡茬上轻轻地亲了一下。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to thank the friends who constantly left kudos on my works! Thank you very much for your support &gt;3&lt;<br/>谢谢一直留下kudo的朋友~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>